lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Peyton Sawyer
Peyton Sawyer is the daughter of the late Mary, and Thomas Sawyer making her a member of House Sawyer. Peyton Sawyer has one sibling in the form of Edric Sawyer of whom is the Lord of House Sawyer following killing his uncle of whom had done monsterous things in order to gain power in House Sawyer. Peyton Sawyer is the on again off again love interest of Lucas Scott, but she would be finally married to Lucas after his father learned of his affair with Haley and wanted to punish him. Peyton Sawyer has one child with Lucas in the form of Peyton Sawyer was born the only child of Mary, and Thomas Sawyer of which Mary Sawyer was the childhood best friend of Karen Scott the incoming matriarch of House Scott, and at the time of her birth she stood first in the line of succession as her parents had no other children, and her uncle was childless as well. Through the manipulations of Karen Scott Peyton Sawyer was taken into the nicest of the three orphanages of Tree Hill and she would remain there for almost two years constantly visited by Karen, Lucas, and Brooke Scott. During her stay there she grew quite romantically attatched to Lucas Scott, and the two were sexually intimate for many years. This silently bothered Peyton Sawyer as to why the two never created a child, but silently she had four miscarriages caused by Morrigan who is also in love with Lucas Scott. Following the liberation of Tree Hill Peyton Sawyer is putting everything she has into her relationship with Lucas Scott, but is finding herself battling against two other women. In this battle the usually kinder version of Peyton is silently becoming a vengeful Peyton as she growingly believes that these two women are responsible for her pain. During the Invasion of Westbtridge she is silently told by Morrigan that she is sorry for causing her miscariages, and doesn't know why she was doing it but she promices that she is done mettling with Lucas as she realizes that he loves Peyton. History Early History Peyton Sawyer was born the only child of Mary, and Thomas Sawyer of which Mary Sawyer was the childhood best friend of Karen Scott the incoming matriarch of House Scott, and at the time of her birth she stood first in the line of succession as her parents had no other children, and her uncle was childless as well. These two were loyal members of the House Scott vassals, and they were killed during the Plague, and following this Karen had men find out the wherabouts of Peyton their second child and when they found her staying with peasents of the Sawyer's for protection she had Peyton taken to Tree Hill. Following being taken into the Tree Hill oprhanage and after months there, Karen Scott found the oppurtunity to herself move into adopting Peyton Sawyer and bringing her to stay with them in the House Scott home. Peyton Sawyer See Also : Peyton Sawyer : "She entered the room and she was a ragged little thing. My mother told me she was only nine so she was three years younger then me, but in so many ways the look her eyes made me believe she was far older then me." : -Lucas Scott When Brooke was eleven her mother brought home an orphan girl named Peyton Sawyer of whom she had discovered while travelling to the market. At first Karen had walked by the young girl on the street, and thought little of it. Then she came to handing the girl food from the market, and then she came to sit with the girl on the route back from the market. Eventually she attempted to get Dan Scott to intervene but she found her husband nearly uncaring towards the affairs of this poor girl and so she took matters into her own hands when she brought her home. Peyton at first stayed hidden on the outside of the estate by Karen, but at a certain point Lucas came across her hiding in one of the houses, and came to talk with her. At first she was extremely afraid to talk to Lucas as she was told by Karen that she needed to be very careful lest she be thought a criminal and someone killed her on sight. After a time though she and Lucas came to get comfortable together, and he was able to convinse her that he meant her no harm. Now that he knew the secret he came to discuss it with his mother and they decided to keep it a secret until Karen had completed her room, and everything was prepared. As this continued Lucas came to meet with Peyton many times and they grew very and as the days moved forward she came to live inside the actual House Scott home as a handmaiden to Karen Scott. Peyton was very similar to Lucas in that they were both very shy and didn't like the center of attention. In their shared personality they became closer when Peyton grew close to Brooke Scott on a friendship level, and started to feel more comfortable in the house. : '' "Brooke Scott was the best friend a person could ask for in the entire world. She never asked of you anything more then she knew you were willing to give, and she gave herself completely to whoever she was with in a way that made you just immediatly want to be better."'' : -Peyton Sawyer This close relationship with his sister Brooke, and his best friend Haley led the two to become together more often, and during these times it became clear that they were both very interested in the other. Peyton eventually made the first move and following this they became very sexually invovled with eachother to the point that even his time with Haley was interupted due to his growing obsession with Peyton Sawyer. Lucas was completely in love with Peyton and he often talked openely with her how he wished to marry her, and for her to have his children. This affection was returned by Peyton but she worried what his parents would say, and also she feared she wasn't good enough to marry Lucas. Because of this in the days leading up to the Fall of Tree Hill Peyton had rejected Lucas's proposal to marry him, and this had created the first problem between the two. After the rejection of the proposal Peyton became distant from Lucas, and this made her closer to Brooke Scott, and Brooke would definetly need her for the coming days as she was to married off to Julian Baker of House Baker The Girls During her time in the House Scott household she grew extremely close to Brooke Scott, and Brookes friend Margeary Tyrell. The three spent much of their childhood together, and they grew to four when Haley James became best friends with Lucas Scott and through that friendship grew close to Peyton who was silently in love with Lucas Scott. Lucas Scott See Also : Lucas Scott This close relationship with his sister Brooke, and his best friend Haley led the two to become together more often, and during these times it became clear that they were both very interested in the other. Peyton eventually made the first move and following this they became very sexually invovled with eachother to the point that even his time with Haley was interupted due to his growing obsession with Peyton Sawyer. Lucas was completely in love with Peyton and he often talked openely with her how he wished to marry her, and for her to have his children. This affection was returned by Peyton but she worried what his parents would say, and also she feared she wasn't good enough to marry Lucas. Because of this in the days leading up to the Fall of Tree Hill Peyton had rejected Lucas's proposal to marry him, and this had created the first problem between the two. As the liberation of Tree Hill came Peyton returned to Lucas in the belief that he would want her back now that the battle was over. She was able to seduce him into bed, and over the course of the next weeks they continued this cycle of the broken Lucas being continuesly seduced into bed with Peyton. As time went by though Peyton was more and more aware of the existence of Morrigan who appeared to have a very serious connection with Lucas. Along with Morrigan Peyton also became aware of a change in the relationship between Lucas and Haley, who now appeared to be very much attracted to eachother. 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Family Members House Sawyer.png|Thomas Sawyer - Father|link=House Sawyer House Sawyer.png|Mary Sawyer - Mother|link=House Sawyer House Sawyer.png|Edric Sawyer - Brother|link=Edric Sawyer House Sawyer.png|Sasha Sawyer - Sister|link=Sasha Sawyer Lucas Scott.jpg|Lucas Scott - Husband|link=Lucas Scott House Scott.jpg|Earl Scott II. - Son|link=House Scott Relationships Lucas Scott See Also : Lucas Scott Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer first grew close when Peyton started spending more and more time with Lucas's sister Brooke. As time went on Peyton started coming over more to see Lucas, then to see Brooke, and this became increasingly something they both longed for despite Lucas barely being able to voice this due to his shyness. Once they came of age to understand such matters, their relationship became sexual, and now finding the last piece of their relationship they became increasingly serious. Peyton would tell him that she loved him, and after a time he said it as well. Even in his silence he knew that she was going to be the one that he married, and in this way he prepared a ring, and planned to ask her to marry him. This all went to hell as the Orcs overran the city, and thus it was only the destruction of Tree Hill that slowed them. During the siege of Tree Hill it became clear to Lucas that life was fleeting, and painful, and he was utterly depressed. In this depression he at first lost himself in Haley who he had always had silent love for. As he and Haley became romantically attached he ignored Peyton who was then forced to simply sit idle while Lucas left her all alone. Peyton became aware of the fact that Haley had become pregnant with his child as the rumors begin to get out about it, and in this she could have broken but she deeply loved Lucas and refused to let him go. With the release of Tree Hill from siege following its liberation Peyton believed the two would be completely back on track, but she came to quickly realize that Lucas was now interested in not just her but a new girl Morrigan was catching his attention, and his best friend Haley Scott had fallen in love with him as well. In this Chaos Lucas made himself busy with commands from his new friend William Lovie III. and as Lucas traveled around doing the bidding of the Kingdom she would be reunited with her brother Edric of whom honored her wishes by not taking her home with him, but stayed with her for some time getting to know his sister. As it became clear that a marriage was growing less likely Peyton's newly found family would begin to set up new arrangements for marriage for her, and it was in these final moments that Lucas finally understood the cost of letting her go. Category:House Scott Category:People Category:Vandal Category:People of Tree Hill Category:Bastard Category:Human Category:Orphan